Construction site
The construction site is a location featured in Daxter and Jak II. It is a part of the Industrial Section of Haven City, and was possibly the location of a planned city sector, it being in the middle of the city and Osmo mentioning a yet-to-be finished building. However, nothing every came of the construction site, and it was not featured during nor after the War for Haven City in Jak 3. History ''Daxter'' Daxter visited the construction site twice to clear out metal bug infestations. The first time he was sent by Osmo, the Kridder Ridder owner noting that "these bugs don't even wait for the building to be finished!"''Daxter'' script § "Exiting the Hotel" Part way through the mission, Daxter met a freelance exterminator named Taryn, who gave him the spray gun and assigned him the task of clearing out platforms while she operated a crane to help him navigate the area. Later, after the first "Take out bug in Emerald Isle" mission, Ximon told Daxter of another job at the construction site assigned to him by Osmo. Once there, Osmo told Daxter that he needed to destroy all of the termite mounds in the area before the management would open the exit elevator. ''Jak II'' After having been assaulted by metal heads during the invasion of Haven in Jak II, Vin transmitted to Jak in his final moments to check the construction site. Once there, Jak witnessed Baron Praxis and a squad of guards, at which point Kor made a swift entrance, to Jak's confusion. It is at this point that Kor reveals his true nature as Metal Head leader, and demands the Precursor Stone from Praxis "one last time". Praxis proceeds with a suicide charge, to which Kor responds with a fatal blast. After Metal Kor leaves, Jak and Daxter come out of hiding and approach the Baron, who showed them a second piercer bomb in his final moments, saying that Jak is the "supreme weapon". The bomb contained the Precursor stone within it, and Daxter retrieved it.''Jak II'' script § "Check the Construction Site" Geography The construction site's entrance is located in the south-east side of the Industrial Section. In Daxter, this entrance is next to the Kridder Ridder shop and directly across from the Westside Hotel. In Jak II, the construction site's location is not outright apparent and is tucked away in a corner, though geographically it is the same location. Key characteristics of the construction site include a large amount of soil that comprises most of the terrain, with wooden and metal scaffolding, barrels and crates, pallets, trampolines, cranes, conveyors, floodlights, brick structures with exposed rebar, steam-based machinery, and other construction equipment. Two expansive areas of the construction site are visited in Daxter, neither of which are accessible during Jak II. The first area is accessed by going left after the first flight of stairs and continuing for an additional two flights of stairs. After going through a few hallways and riding an elevator, a long pipe will take Daxter down to the lower levels of the construction site. These lower levels consist of soil mounds surrounded by a murky green body of water. Past a wrecking ball site is a large pipe that Daxter used as a slide tube. This is destined for the area where Taryn is met, and where the mission to clean out the platforms takes place. Beyond this area is another scaffolding network. The second area visited in Daxter is located by keeping right after the first flight of stairs, and past the air locked door. The first part of this area consists of the usual construction equipment, wooden platforms, and trampolines, though eventually a crane cycling brick platforms is visited; past these is a huge area with tall steel towers. Past an additional scaffolding network is the area where the termite mounds are encountered. The only area of the construction site visited in Jak II is a small field, with items scattered around typical of the construction site, though there is an increase in the amount of barrels and crates. Aside from the piercer bomb, the area has no other notable features. References Category:Locations in Jak II Category:Locations in Daxter